shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Wyvern 0m3g4
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wyvern 0m3g4 page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on [[User talk:Roranoa zoro|'my talk page']] if I can help with anything! '-- Roranoa zoro (Talk) 21:39, June 18, 2011' :Have fun :) Welcome to the wiki Hi. I'm Red falcon Randy. If you need any help just leave a message. Seriously! When I meant I can help you,I was talking about the wiki(as the site administrator!).....but as another user,I would be glad to help ya!...about the avatar,it's ur user namespace and your wish!-- Part 1 Adding Pages: Just go to a page. You'll see a rectangular box that says add a page. Click on it and Youll see three different pages. Choose one and you might be able to start a crew or create your very own pirate.(Make sure you look a the rules first.) That's for par 1. Thanks fo listening. :) really? I thought I was the only one who had that idea. It's great that someone other than me thought of it. Anyways, we should collaborate about our characters being allies.Putridas 06:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC) this is my opinion why not make a devil fruit called core core fruit a paramecia type that grants the user the ability to be as hot as the core Putridas 06:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) cool nice, but why not make it the art art fruit? Hey couldnt help but notice you and Putridas talking about the draw draw fruit, Im sorry guys but it is taken by my Skyline Pirate Luna D. Caprio . . sorry dude but i thought id tell you before you create it on the character and have to change it . . Sorry man. 1NF3RNO 07:15, June 20, 2011 (UTC) wow i'd be better if you create you're own crew. and your crew and my crew can be allies. if you want help on how to create a page just visit... http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Ship_of_Fools_Wiki_Rules Putridas 07:18, June 20, 2011 (UTC) OMG WHY NAME IT THE CLAY CLAY FRUIT! Putridas 07:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) our crews They should be independent but they're on a treaty or something like that,.Putridas 11:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hoping to read it Nice, I sure hope that you create an awesome character. Putridas 11:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I have a great offer my friend! Hey! I see your charecter isn't done. If you wan't would you like to do a crossover? Message me if you wan't to. Let's get started! I had the idea of the Red Falcon Pirates meeting Chris (before time skip) before he became a pirate and helping him get ready for his life as a pirate.(Even though he's older) Reason on Pleasure Island The Red Falcons are there to stock up for a very long journey. That's when they find Chris being beaten by some thugs. They defeat the thugs and start treating him immediately. Let's do this thing! Yeah! Your really progressing on this site. That sounds good to me! Rough draft I'll get started right away with the rough draft. How many parts would you like? Do you understand? Each part is like an episode of a saga. (You've watched Dbz so you know what I mean.) A crossover usually has three parts or more. You do each part one day at a time. picture You should find a suitable picture for chris Putridas 19:04, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to use this picture for Chris. Oh, i'm sorry, I almost forgot about the picture. >_< I'm not sure if Chris would look like that, maybe something more subdued. If you guys are truly concerned about having a picture available, i'll find one A.S.A.P. I like the one I used, how about you guys? Wyvern 0m3g4 01:23, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Nice plan Nice plan. If you need help just message me. Yeah................ Um. Wy? I'm kinda can't do the 3rd part. I don't really have the time. So. Maybe this will be good for you to do this part. Sorry. Thanks Today's training will be about handling more than one opponet at once. Thanks! Good luck! Family affairs. Yeah! That would totally be so awsome! I can see Randy's face now finding out his sister is a pirate. Oh! And hs aunt is dead. She was killed by Gekko Moriah. One thing I think you should Dracule with Mihawk. Part 4 finished Just finished Part 4! Oh and you can keep the name. :) Family SISTER, SISTER, SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please? : ) hey man Dude, it's totally fine. I still want to collaborate with you. Okay, your crew needs 5 or 7 members... Or even more. Putridas 20:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) nice AWESOME Putridas 20:17, June 27, 2011 (UTC) can't wait. looking forward on reading it dude.Putridas 20:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) SURE! I'd be glad to draw the ship :) I've still got to post 1NF3RONO's ship and draw another one for somebody else (forgot the user's name >.<'). but after i do those two, I'll start on drawing yours ok? it sounds like a great ship to draw, with many of fun details to draw :) ChopperFan 21:50, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey so for a cross over with Clay and your shipwright we could go for something like sanji duval. dont know what you think of that i mean we could eaven go for them not thinking that they look alike at all. give me a shout on what you think and we will go from there Pudge48 02:11, June 30, 2011 (UTC) 'clay/timber' hey how about this the crews are stoped in a town to pic up suplies. during there time there the navey get wind of them and send some one high up as both crews are raceing to get away they pic up the wrong person they then find out later and have to meet up and swap crew members back. Pudge48 21:06, July 2, 2011 (UTC) im at six no and thats the way its going to be for a littel bit so when ever you are up for staring we can get it under way. Pudge48 21:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) how should we wright it Pudge48 21:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC) if you are happy to do the wrighting thats cool waa thinking it should probs go in this order. #start with a veiw of your crew at the town buying stuff mabey at a cafe or some thing. #then switch to mine as they are ariving they could note that your crew is there cause the see there ship #bit of both crews spliting up to get the things they need #marine hq getting wind of them and disspatching #capitans and first mates meet each other #marines arive and brake up the stand of between caps and firsts #both crews runing away #them picing up the wrong person #reailseation of what they have done #becky hammer talking to timber about the ship and ur crews ship #the crews meeting and geting there reaspective crew mates back #''mabey a small batel aginst marines'' what do u reckon for that as the points in the story Pudge48 22:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) lets go for it Pudge48 23:17, July 2, 2011 (UTC) if we do it in two parts we could leave it as the capitains are squareing up to each other then do the second half. Pudge48 23:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC) yea but if you think that is to late we could finish it befor. Pudge48 23:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) yea that sounds good. for a name we could go for mistaken identities when moveing at speed. tell me what u think Pudge48 00:03, July 3, 2011 (UTC) that is realy good lets go with it it fits the mood so well Pudge48 00:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ALRIGHT!!! Then it's on!!!!!!!!! Putridas 20:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) The meeting. Call it "Face-off" where your crew faces off against regiments of marines... All hope seems lost then suddenly, my crew also gets into the same trouble you guys are and are forced to work with each other??? Or how about you got cornered by some strong ass pirates and my crew helps you.Putridas 11:54, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Totally. Let's do this. Putridas 22:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) sure okay. Putridas 22:38, July 4, 2011 (UTC) nice this is the story, so your crew meets my crew for the first time, Drautic got pissed because of chris's fart noise and smell. then we fought and almost destroyed a whole town then, some strong ass monster shows up and beats up senseless ending up on our crew to help each other to save them both. Putridas 10:38, July 7, 2011 (UTC) CHAT! Get on chat. hmmmmm how about all of your current crewPutridas 03:04, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ok ah can't wait. Putridas 03:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) SO.............. so when could we have a collab?????FF553 oops sorry about that the message about the collab was for putridas sorry i put it me highestbounty123 im still getting used to this new editor and i still dont know how tot put a title on a message sorry my bad and while were at it how do you put a title in this new editor? sorry again for the trouble Highestbounty123 18:01, July 12, 2011 (UTC) hey i wrote title thank you so much for the help i realy needed some help with the new editor well thanks again and see ya :) grim's coming ta get ya hello there wyvern hows everything going hey remember how in the chat we had with undead and 1NF3RNO and how i asked about how would it be if the grim reaper himself DEATH!! will come to your characters and how you said it would be an interesting encounter so seeing that i have magarani D grim who realy but realy resembles a grim reaper and how he can act like DEATH!!! well then i have only one question for you do you wanna do a collab with your crew meeting grim? or are you busy with another collab cause i can wait realy although on sunday 7/17/2011 im going to a little vacation for 3 days so yeah im not gonna be around for 3 days.......see ya Highestbounty123 15:35, July 15, 2011 (UTC) he might not get ya okay then wyvern first of all i just wanna correct that im actually gonna be gone for 4 days had a small mistake there anyway back to buisness now this will occur before the time skip with the jolly's are with all the current members they have and there still in the grand line now heres whats gonna happen your crew will be heading towards an island called namazonia which is grims island where he lives so on there way they get caught in a middle of a marine fleet thats been after grim so they notice the jolly's and sorround them and before they do anything grim teleports onto there ship and then your crew reacts however they react to a guy wearing a white duster and other completely white colthes and has a hood and hes face is compeletly hidden in darkness and has two red dots which are hes eyes and an evil smile and a scythe thats on each side there is written something in blood life on one side and death on the other anyway grim decides to help them by getting rid of the marines and leading them to the safest way to namazonia because most of the ways have marines in them and then he introduces them to things he doesnt show to other people so do you have anyother ideas for the story oh and check out namazonia to get more info on it I'm gonna work on the colluseum collab. IM BACK BABY!!!! hi wyvern im back from my vacation so good to know galaxy will be there and why shouldnt 1NF3RNO edit what galaxy says i mean its hes character after all right so the collab could take place after the time skip but not after the skyline war and grim could take on a buster call fleet and as your read namazonia islands page then you know the hunter games occur once a month so after this collab your crew will have a letter sent to them from grim by a bat a bird or even a dinosaur you see me and senshi were working on a collab about the hunter games and her crew and my crew are gonna be invited to the hunter games so after our collab youll be able to join first ill ask senshi if you can join then ill answer you okay? and one more thing there are rules in the hunter games ill tell you the rules after i ask senshi if you can join Highestbounty123 08:10, July 20, 2011 (UTC) good to be back well wyvern if ya wanna know what exacly happens in this collab than you know the first part now whats gonna happen after that is that grim reveals a little secrets of hes past to your crew reason unknown he'll probably say he doesnt have many visiters this days and all that so he reveals them things he didnt reveal anyone else and introduce them to the animals and so on so later than when there about to leave grim gives them a red piece of paper that later will be revealed to be an invitation to the hunter games which they get at our collab with senshi okay? and one more thing ITS GOOD TO BE BACK BABY!!!!!!! new contestants hey wyvern guess what we have a new contestants in the hunter games and they are the pudge pirates now i agreed for him to join the hunter games and he also wanted to join so now i just wanna know if you have any objections on the pudge pirates arrival to the hunter games im also gonna tell senshi about this okay Highestbounty123 17:56, July 21, 2011 (UTC) i accept I THE GREAT FF ACCEPTS THE GREAT COLLAB The Baseball Collab Thats brilliant news! Now we just need to ask Senshi about her joining in and then we'll have a full team hehe Btw I think last night so that Nova and Galaxy can play they are gonna be team captains/coaches so they will have a more active role in the story and that the announcers might possibly a really great idea that Undead had, get this.... FMF and Oda! Sounds awesome doesn't it :D Can't wait for this special to be started. TheMediaJudge 07:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Tag! P.s I think the chat is working now if thats why you left :) TheMediaJudge 18:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) THe Armada is ready!!!! edit where ya feel it's needed dude Hey Wyv, even though I don't have some members of the Dice Pirates done yet, I have one that is finished and one that is nearly done. Feel free to go to Seven's page and review him. Thanks in advance. Yupp, I have seen your reviews of Brigade and Kifer, and they were much appreciated thank you. I look forward to what you think about Seven. Oh yes, your right my bad. XD Triple Dice 18:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Triple Dice Joining the World Pirate Armada Hey :) Can my crew, the Eclipse Pirates join the World Pirate Armada? If that's okay with you :P My crew may not be much right now 'cause I just started but trust me, it'll get better xD HanaArashi16 22:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) New Pirate ready for review!!! Hey I just wanted to tell you that Sly from the Dice Pirates is finished and ready for review! Thanks in advance. Triple Dice 19:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :) Sure, go ahead!! :D My fruit is completely different from what yours is, except for just one of the many powers the my fruit, so there's no problem xD Generalzer0 17:44, August 10, 2011 (UTC) New Dice Pirate Ready! I know your busy with driving and all, but I just wanted to tell you that Luuger of the Dice Pirates is ripping and rearing to go for your review. Just get to him when you get the chance. :) Thanks in advance. Triple Dice 22:25, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Come on chat. HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HI I DECIDE TO BUG YOU CAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT HE HE HE YOUR LUCKY WELL I'LL SEE YOU ON CHAT WHEN EVER Caring16 02:59, August 29, 2011 (UTC) sorry he he hi HI umm sorry to bug you just wanted to umm*hugs Wyvern* well i umm*lets go and runs away* HAVE A GOOD DAYCaring16 09:34, August 31, 2011 (UTC)